User blog:MistyMelissa/Just Dance TV Show: Warrior vs Darkness!
So after the first movie I decided to make another one, this time it's Just Dance TV Show: Warrior vs Darkness! About the movie Dragostea Din Tei and his team have to save beauty and a beat from his and te dominar's war, who will win? let's find out! Movie Everything starts at Just Dance city where Dragostea Din Tei comes to his friends houses to come with him somewhere. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Ah, what an amzing day to start the weekend" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) - '"Yeah, it's awesome" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"Hey let's watch the news" At the news. 'Limbo (P1) - '"Good morning, welcome to just dance news, today's top story is Beauty and a beat and Te Dominar are gonna have a war" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"*Gasp* Oh no, I better call my friends" DDT P2 calls his friends, then they come to his house. 'Cola Song - '"We arrived just in time!" 'Titanium - '"Is there a bomb exploded?" 'Youth - '"What is the emergancy?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Te Dominar and Beauty and a beat are gonna have a war!" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"What, a war?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Yes, i'm not even joking!" 'All About Us (P2) - '"Guess we all have to go to beauty and a beat's kingdom" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Yes, we are going there right now!" At Beauty And A beat's kingdom. 'Beauty and a beat - '"Thank you ever so much for coming to my kingdom" 'DDT (P3) - '"Prince, I don't understand, what's the of story of Te Dominar?" 'Beauty And A Beat - '"Te Dominar is one of Animals extreme's student, she was a former student of mine, she was spoiled alot, then ever she doesn't get what she wants, she throws lots of fits and meltdowns" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Wow are you gonna win the war?" 'Beauty And A Beat - '"You must take part of my side, so Te Dominar's kingdom is finally defeated!" At the war! 'Beauty And A Beat - '"Te Dominar, my former student, you think you should star this war?" 'Te Dominar (P2) - '"Well Prince, I got some new things as the Princess of Darkness!" 'Beauty And A Beat - '"Eventhough your thoughts are true, me and Dragostea din tei's team will never surrender to some evil princess like YOU, GO!!!!" 'Te Dominar (P2) - '"My team stop the Prince of Warrior right now!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Dancers, we need to do something" 'BonBon - '"What should we do?" Then they hear a bang. 'All About Us (P1) - '"What the gold moves was that?" 'All About Us (P3) - '"That was a bomb, beauty and a beat, we are in your side" The team defeat the members of Te Dominar's army! 'Te Dominar (P1) - '"Hey, uou are not part of her team!" 'Youth - '"Get out of my way, you Princess's monster!" Youth punches Te Dominar P1. 'Lean On - (P4) '"Beauty and a beat, look that good people are fighting Te Dominar's army!" Later! 'Te Dominar (P2) - '"Right, BEAUTY AND A BEAT, YOUR DONE!!" 'Beauty And A Beat - '"You think I am, but i'm NOT!!" Te Dominar P2 tries to hurt Beauty and a beat, but beauty and beat, used his warrior power to damage her, she gets one damage. 'Te Dominar (P2) - '"Aghh, that monster should teach a lesson" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) and Papaoutai (P1) - '"NO, he does NOT, he is the Prince NOT a regular dancer!" 'Te Dominar (P2) - '"Get out!" DDT P2 and Papaoutai P1 run away. 'Beauty And A Beat - '"Look, you were a nice girl at the start, but now since you have so gotten into Animals Extreme, Dragostea din tei and I wil protect my world, FROM YOU!!!!" 'Te Dominar (P2) - '"Wah, ah, my power, now it's time for you to get defeated" Te Dominar uses her power and shoots Beauty And A Beat. 'Titanium - '"Beauty and a beat!" 'Papaoutai (P2) - '"Are you alright?" 'Wherever I Go - '"Te Dominar shot you" 'What Is Love - '"what should we do?" 'Beauty And A Beat - '"Go to dark horse's kingdom to get the gems of gold moves, and use them to defeat that monster!" 'Team - '"We will" 'Youth - '"C'mon everydancer, let's go to Dark Horse's kingdom!" At Dark Horse's kingdom. 'Dark Horse (P2) - '"Thank goodness you guys are here!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) - '"We are looking for the most powerful magic of all!" 'Dark Horse (P2) - '"You mean Gems of Gold Moves? well here you go!" The team go back to the war. 'Beauty And A Beat - '"Did you get them?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Yes we did!" 'Te Dominar (P2) - '"What, the powerful magic of all? I HATE THIS WAR!!!!!!!" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Too bad, you have your punishment!" The team use the gems of gold moves, Te Dominar tries to attack them but she fails, 'Te Dominar (P2) - '"What Unbelievable, you have no power" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"You are lying, we have the most powerful magic of all" The power defeats Te Dominar! 'Te Dominar (P2) - '"Nooooooo!" After defeating Te Dominar, Beauty and a beat wins the war. 'Wherever I Go - '"Look everydancer is safe, congrats Prince, you won the war!" 'Cola Song & BonBon - '"What about Te Dominar?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"You will never win the war, the power and strengh you have is gone, all gone!" 'Te Dominar (P2) - '"*crying* I'm sorry, I'm so sorry everydancer, I just didn't know how bad and spoilt I am!" 'Beauty And A Beat - '"It's alright we forgive you" 'Te Dominar (P2) - '"Well... I WILL NEVER BE A GOOD PERSON, NOW ALL OF YOU DANCER WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Te Dominar P2 runs away. 'Beauty And A Beat - '"thank you guys, you saved me and you saved Just dance city!" Later. 'Dark Horse (P2) - '"we are gathered around to show the war heroes who saved beuaty and a beat, please welcome them all" Everydancer cheers for the protagonists, now the just dance city was saved thanks to the protagonists. The End Category:Blog posts